Reasons to Love
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: It all began that snowy day in that village a few years ago. Why when Sesshoumaru sees Kagome after defeating Sounga feels like de ja vu? And why is everybody so eager to help? A whole lot of Triple X on the way!


**Summary:** Kagome, pissed off beyond reason, went with most of her new family and left. Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest patrolling his lands. They both realized something, funny and tragic at the same. "It was you who was with that idiot?" "It was you who is so strong now?" And that was the beginning of it all.

Reason To Love

First Class: My two new Sensei!

Kagome was walking through the forests, taking a stroll since it was night. Her comrades were at their resting spot not to far behind and Inuyasha said he went to get more wood for the fire. 'This day is so perfect!' Kagome thought to herself. 'First I said my good byes to my family and now my new family is resting peacefully under the beautiful clear sky.' She thought. Before she left though, she went on a huge shopping spree with the credit card her mom gave her. She bought six ipod nanos, six moto razors (which her mom told her not to worry about the bill), five PSPs, two bags of women clothes, five bags of men clothes, a lot of candy, three wireless laptops and a wireless acoustic guitar. She bought more than necessary just incase they lost anything they had a back up. She downloaded all the songs that she knew and loved. (You'll find out some later) Besides buying things she brought her staff which she planned on learning to use sooner or later, and her katana with a giant dog in the middle of the sheath. When she came back to this era she went through the whole 'How to use what' lesson and she also brought her history book, science, math, and reading to continue her studies, and some other books just for fun or to teach Shippo and secretly, Rin.

As she went back to camp she saw Inuyasha still wasn't there so she decided to call him. He didn't answer. She called again and still no answer. Then she got an idea. She wanted Sango to come with her since she noticed Miroku had three red hand prints on his cheek and no doubt was aiming for four. They kept calling and then they heard his ringtone. It was, of course, When Darkness Falls (Killswitch Engage!). They followed it until they saw his clothes neatly folded with his cell on top. Next to his clothes were a white top and red bottom, no doubt Kikyo's but what were they doing with their clothes off..? Sango was the first to get it.

"Uh… Kags, lets go back…I don't uh think its right to find him when we know he's getting some air…" Sango said grabbing Kagome's wrist. "Nonsense! I insist we find him!" Kagome said wondering why Sango wanted to turn back now. "Kagome, sister, you know very well it's not right to find him when we-" Sango said but was soon cut off by a question. "What are these two doing here?" A dead, emotionless voice said. Kagome and Sango looked in the direction of the question to find none other than Inuyasha and Kikyo in an embrace and Inuyasha panicking. "Its so not what it looks like!" Inuyasha said as red as a cherry. Kagome growled furiously and took his cell phone and his ipod. "Oh! Luckily you didn't bring your PSP!…Sango! Were out!" Kagome said grabbing Sango's hand who was speechless and they both stormed back to camp.

As Inuyasha went to chase after them, darkness consumed him and he fell. (Not evil, sleep…)

Kagome stormed into their resting spot and woke Shippo and Kirara up who were sleeping together next to Miroku who was surprisingly sleeping himself. "Wake up you two, were leaving!" Kagome said as Sango poked Miroku who's eyes snapped open and he got up. "Hentai, were leaving…" Sango said as she backed up. Miroku sighed as he took out his ipod, placed it on a song, and put it in his new jeans which he was wearing with his new black shirt. He was the only one who changed into his new clothes. Soon 'My Humps' was heard in the forest. Sango slapped him as Kagome and Shippo laughed. They all got their stuff and Kagome took all the stuff she got from Inuyasha, put the stuff and Kirara who transformed a while back, and were walking with the sun rising.

"Um, Kagome…I think were in the-" Miroku started. "Western lands…" A cold, deep voice finished for him. Sango took out her sword, as did Kagome and Miroku took up his staff. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and as quick as they did, they returned to their normal narrowed form. "Who are you?" He asked. "Excuse me! I'm Kagome, ya know the one who you tried to kill over a million times!" She screamed. "No, who _are _you" He said stressing the are. "Uh…I don't get it…" Kagome said. Sango looked confuzzled as did Miroku and Shippo jumped on Kirara with the items. "Where did you get that sword?" Sesshoumaru said. "I got it a long time ago…from a lets just say friendly demon?" Kagome said still confused. "Its you…" He said staring at Kagome. Then Kagome got it. Her mouth dropped open and Sango and Miroku looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. "_You _were the one that wasn't poisoned back then?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It was you who was so friggin strong back then!" Kagome asked. They both circled around each other and Miroku's eyes were as big as a door knob and Sango was just in pure shocked. "You guys, know each other?" She asked in shock.

"How did you get so cold and rude?" Kagome asked ignoring Sango. "How did you get so happy and strong?" Sesshoumaru asked as they still circled around each other. "Long story" They both said in unison. "I will train you for swordsman ship and you shall have another for your magic and we will discuss it then." Sesshoumaru said. "Deal!" Kagome said. Rin and Jaken were now there and as shocked as ever, not that Rin was complaining. "Were going for a bath! NOW!" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and stormed off. The others sat down and decided to rest as Sesshoumaru meditated.

**Flashback: **

_A six-year-old Kagome was walking with her older sister, Nejiku to their home. "Se-chan? He is a famous demon… we Higurashi consider him as a demon brother, and he was like our own superhero." Nejiku told Kagome. "Superhero?" Kagome asked. "Yup! If someone were ever in trouble who he cared for! He'd how up from nowhere and save them!" Nejiku told her. "Oh! Wow that's so cool! Did he ever save you?" Kagome asked. "That I'm not telling! But…after his father died, saving his step-mom, he became cold and barely helped people anymore." Nejiku said with her head down. "What do you mean by cold?" Kagome asked. "I…I mean… he hardly opened himself up to the world and his beauties…" Nejiku answered. Kagome gasped and pondered to herself._

**End!**

Second Class: The Truth behind that Snowy Afternoon…

"Elaborate the meaning of this!" Sango screamed once they were settled in the hot spring. "Well…It happened the last time I saw my father…" Kagome said. "Oh…will you please tell me? What happened?" Sango asked sadly. "Sure…" Kagome said as they relaxed in the warmth of the water.

"There must be somewhere to use a bathroom…I gotta go!…" a twelve-year-old Rin said walking around. "Kagome-sama? Sango-sama? What are they doing?" Rin asked as she neared them and hid behind a tree. Soon Miroku was behind her. "Ah! Miroku-sama!" Rin said. "Shh.. I want to hear this" He said as they both listened.

"Well…it was at this village, here in the feudal era…" Kagome started. "What? Your from here?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and continued… (Heh, well watch from the flashback POV!)

**In Kagome's Mind as she tells the story: **

"_Why can't I see Se-chan?" six-year-old Kagome asked Nejiku. _"Who's Nejiku?" Sango asked. "It's my older sister, she…moved away to a place called England." Kagome answered, _"Se-chan is cold, he only helps a few people and that is extremely rare!" Nejiku said. "I will make him warm then!" Kagome said. "How stupid are you Kagome?" A voice said. They both turned around. It was Kagome's cousin, Makie. She was also six. "Don't you know when someone's cold they are killers who kill with a passion?" Makie asked. "That's not true! Se-chan is nice!" Kagome said. Nejiku just laughed. "He will come and save me!" Kagome screamed. "More like rip you into pieces!" Makie screamed back. "If you even stand a chance to see him, you will need this!" Makie said throwing Kagome a small wand with a star on it. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "It was your dad's starting wand, he was the only one to survive a fight with Sesshoumaru's dad." Makie said. _"Oh that's why when I heard cold and se it registered Sesshoumaru!" Sango said grinning. Kagome laughed and then continued.

_A few weeks later. "Alright Kagome-chan I'll see you in a month!" Nejiku said as she hugged Kagome. Kagome waved bye to the carriage and ran inside her home where her mom and new born brother, Souta lived. "Hi-yah!" Kagome said as she moved her wand and a spark came out. "I think I saw something!" She screamed then ran over to her crayons and paper and drew a screwed up picture of Sesshoumaru and under it said 'Seshomaru my suprhero' _"Aww how cute! You idolized Sesshoumaru!" Sango said. "Ah, calm down…" Kagome said.

"Psst, Jaken come here! Kagome is telling a story!" Shippo said as he and Kirara ran next to Miroku and Rin. Jaken waddled over there wanting to listen to._ Kagome was looking at a puppy on a rope. She snapped the rope with a spark from her wand and then was chased around by it. She climbed up a tree and after the puppy left, she jumped down and sighed. "Not enough trouble…" Kagome said then she looked at the ocean. _"Don't tell me you actually…" Sango said as Kagome nodded. _"UNCLE! IS IT TRUE KAGOME ALMOST DROWNED!" Nejiku said as she ran into the room crying. "Nejiku, its fine, she only has a small fever." Uncle answered. "Kagome how could you!" Nejiku said crying at the bedside. "If I was in enough trouble, Se-chan would have come!" Kagome answered coughing. Nejiku just cried. _"Jumping into a lake in winter? What the hell were you thinking?" Sango asked. Kagome chuckled and continued.

_Kagome was sitting at the lake, fishing with a short at the knee kimono with her hair in a ponytail. "Today's when Nejiku-one-chan comes home!" She said as she dropped her fishing stick and ran to her village. "Nejiku-one-chan!" She screamed and then she reached the last hill to her village and gasped. The village was on fire . Kagome looked scared and then ran into the village. "Nejiku-one-chan? Uncle? Father?" Kagome screamed, running through the burning village. She saw her uncle frozen into stone with some of the other villagers next to him pointing at something. She started crying. "Its all my fault! ITS ALL MY FAULT THIS HAPPENED!" Kagome screamed. A demon appeared in front of her and looked at the helpless girl. Kagome covered her eyes and cried. _

_"Its all cause I kept thinking that Se chan… Se-chan… SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed as the demon threw a fist at her. It never reached and a huge gust of wind came in front of her. There was Sesshoumaru, in all his teenage glory, holding the demon's fist with cold eyes as Kagome slid back a little from the wind impact. She removed one hand and was crying silently as she blushed. She removed both her hands and was shocked and looking at the back of the man. He took out his sword (Well if he didn't have Tensaiga yet what else?) and sliced the demon in half. He punched one demon dead and roundhouse'd the other demon also dead. A lot of demons surrounded both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He mumbled something and then smirked as he drew out his whip and all the demons were out in a couple of seconds. _"What? Sesshoumaru was still strong then?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

_The last demon there was held by the neck from Sesshoumaru who looked dead at him with his death glare. "With your degree of power for your age, its hard to tell who's the evil demon here…" The demon said as Sesshoumaru threw him into the ground so hard it left a crater with a dead demon. Kagome got even more scared at that and ran. Then a demon came in front of her and it was about to whiplash her when Nejiku and her father ran in front of her. They were both turning into stone and Nejiku's leg snapped as she fell down unconscious. "One-chan!" Kagome screamed. The demon was sealed into a vase by her father who's half lower body was now stone. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He said. "O-otou-san?" Kagome said as she watched him turn into stone. "Run, go to the bone eater's well and jump in, live with your mother on the other side of it…it's the least I can do before I die." He said. "OTOU-SAN!" She screamed. "Before you go though, find a healer who can help your sister…and leave this old man to die" He said and with that he was fully stone. "OTOU-SAN? OTOU-SAN!" She screamed and then looked down at the half-legged Nejiku. _

_"One-chan! One-chan wake up! Please wake up!" She screamed. Then Sesshoumaru appeared in front of Kagome and the unconscious Nejiku with a large staff in one hand (No, its not his). And then it started to snow… "Forgive me, I've come to late…" He said as he surveyed the damage. Kagome got up with her starters wand and stood in front of her sister in a protective manner but still crying and shaking. "You…" He said. "Your Kagome from the Higurashi clan, are you not?" He said as Kagome stepped one foot more shaking more. Sesshoumaru walked to her and bent down on one knee and pat her on the head as she cried. "Your so big…" He said. She blushed when he said that. "I'd like you to have this staff, it was your fathers, given to my family, call it a legacy…" He said handing her the staff. She took it and then he placed a sword on the ground that had a large dog on the sheath. _

_"That is a gift from me…" He said as he got up. "Bro…brother?" She asked (remember he was considered a demon brother). She tried picking up the sword and swayed a little. "Ha, a little heavy, ne? Well I should be going now" He said as he turned around. "uwah?" Kagome said. "Nejiku is fine, the poison has stopped and gone out of her system, listen to what your father told you, for me" He said as he walked. "Grow strong…be happy…its what my motto used to be…" He said as he chuckled. "Brother don't leave!" Kagome said. "Maybe our paths will cross again and maybe, our destinies will intertwine. Until then.." He said as he left a sad Kagome. She fell on her knees. "BROTHER!" She screamed crying as the snow hit her face. _

**Okay people normal view now!**

"My sister and I were rescued a few hours later and they took us through the well. From that day on I vowed to melt Sesshoumaru's icy heart and live with him someday, as his wife." Kagome said. "What happened to your village?" Sango asked, crying. "I don't know, whenever I asked they told me my home is in this era or I shouldn't worry myself about it. I'm not so sure about it but I still know I want to keep that vow…if it's actually possible…and I'm happy to know the man who I've wanted to meet since that snowy day is alive and well…" Kagome said as she heard a sniffle. She turned around to find Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Kirara crying. "Who knew you had so much tragedy, in your life!" Shippo said as he ran to her and the others followed as the ran and hugged her, Rin and Shippo in the water. Sango also hugged her. "We will assist you in any way possible on making that vow possible!" Miroku said. "Yes, we must!" Jaken said. "You will be Rin's okaa-san!" Rin said. "And Sesshoumaru's mate!" Shippo screamed. "A cheer to good blessings for our new quest!" Miroku said. "KAMPAI!" They all screamed minus Kagome and Kirara who just growled and jumped up happily.

"What are you all doing?" Sesshoumaru said walking from the forest. "Hey! It's the husband to be!" Miroku said walking over to Sesshoumaru. "What are you babbling about, monk?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You won a prize, just for being you!" Miroku said. "Huh?" they all said minus Miroku. "You won, the fair maiden, Kagome!" He said as everyone backed away from Kagome as she blushed and they both locked eyes with each other. "Love your prize, ne?" Miroku said. "Shut up monk, we need to move soon…" Sesshoumaru said as he walked back to where the items were. "Who shoved a stick up his ass?" Miroku grumbled as everyone left Sango and Kagome to put on their clothes and they got back. As soon as they returned, they headed for Sesshoumaru's palace. 'I will have fun melting the ice around you Sesshoumaru, beware, I'm not the same little six-year-old who couldn't stand on my own anymore…' Kagome thought as she took out her ipod and listened to 'Wait and Bleed' (Slipknot!)

Third Class: Dojo for two and a dead guy!

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Sesshoumaru was barking orders at the servants. They were taking their stuff up to their rooms as Kagome pointed out who's stuff was who's. Then she heard him say "Aiki!" And a figure came up from the ground in front of him. Kagome jumped back and her eyes were as wide as a cup and she was screaming "Ahh! it's a vampire!" Which got Sango jumping behind Miroku and Miroku was behind Kagome saying it was to watch her back. "This is your magic Sensei…" Sesshoumaru said with his normal cold look. If possible, Kagome's eyes went wider. "Hai, it is a pleasure to meet you, as it I need a daily tuition though.." He said smirking. "W-what k-kind of t-t-tuition…?" Kagome asked. "Do not fret over that, let us start immediately" He said walking out the castle and into the garden. "Oh, you are so gonna get it once I'm strong enough physically.." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru and ran after Aiki. The others went to their rooms and Sesshoumaru went to the dojo.

What is this tuition? How will training go? How long will it take for the two to fall in love? Uh… I honestly don't know about that… I was just typing what was on my mind… besides pie…anyhow..

Please review. I really feel like shit right now saying those words but I need suggestions on the story and need to know if its good or bad so please?

Moi Love, Pinkster the Linkstar

Posted by Kagome! (laughs villainously)


End file.
